


Me-ow~

by Graceaphine



Category: Dragon Age: Inqusition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinky ####, Kitty!Dorian, M/M, Main Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minior Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Halward tried to use blood magic to change his son's sexuality, something happened. It wasn't what neither of them were expecting but it did change who his son was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me-ow~

A soft sigh came out of the Neko. To think his own father did this to him...

He tried to occupy himself with a book from the library but his silver-purple eyes would not remain on the page and that wasn't because he had already read all the books in the library a million times. The truth was that under all that bluster, he had a list of things he wished he could change about himself. Everyday the world constantly reminded him of each and every single one of his flaws. It sickened him and the worst part was, there was nothing he could have done to fix them.

Cat ears perked up as the sound of someone approching. They soon relaxed, the Neko knew who had came. Being a Neko, it was easier to distinguish one sound from the other and it didn't take long for him to figure out what the sound of his best and closest friend attempting to sneak up on him. "Grrreetings Grrraceaphine." he said, purring as always. It wasn't on purpose that he purred because he was a neko he always purred like a cat when he spoke, especially the letter 'R'.

Graceaphine frowned and folded her arms. "How do you always know?" she said in a tone that had a tad of whining in it.

"You arrre forrrgetting that I am a Neko, Grace." the Neko purred playfully.

Graceaphine giggled and climbed onto the top of the chair her Neko friend was sitting in, her feet dangling down his shoulders and chest. A slight smile grew across the Neko's caramel tonned lips. Graceaphine smiled as well as she slipped a hand under the Neko's cloak that was covering his Neko identity and gently stroked his ears. The neko purred in delight. "You're purr is too cute." Graceaphine commented.

"Everrrything about me is sexy, not cute." the Neko replied. 

Graceaphine rolled her eyes, "Didn't know Nekos had an ego." she said, giggling.

"If you werrre as good looking as this, then you would apprrreciate yourself too." the Neko replied.

"Oi!" Graceaphine said, shoving the Neko gently. 

What the Neko had said before wasn't true. He pretended to have an ego because he couldn't have one. Reason being because he didn't appreciate himself nearly as much as he claimed. 

"So when are you going to ask out that guy you like?" Graceaphine asked.

Silver-purple eyes widened as a red blush appeared. The Neko regained his posture and replied, "I have no idea on who you could possibly be rrreferring to." obviously lying.

"Suuure ya don't." Graceaphine replied, not believing the Neko.

Silence filled the room until Graceaphine said, "Cough, cough Bull cough, cough." 

A dark red blush spread across the Neko's face. Graceaphine noticed and smirked before saying in a playful tone, "You're blushing, Dorian."


End file.
